1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a lens barrel and an image capturing apparatus.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Patent Application No. 2009-41409 filed on Feb. 24, 2009, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference.
2. Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-089086 discloses a configuration of an internal focusing zoom lens in which the scaling of an optical system is changed by changing the intervals between a plurality of lenses therein and the focal position of this optical system is changed by moving intermediate lenses therein.
However, this requires a complicated configuration with many components and there are many steps to the assembly, and it is therefore unsuitable for mass production. Furthermore, the ability of the lens barrel is greatly impacted by the accuracy of the components, the precision of the assembly, and the like, which means that improving the ability of the lens barrel incurs a high cost.